


Learn to obey

by cheripurin



Series: “I am yours.” [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Extreme Weight Gain, Fat Shaming, Forced Relationship, Instant Weight Gain, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rapid weight gain, Size Kink, Spells & Enchantments, Submission, Vampires, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wizards, fat spell, obese, obesity, wg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheripurin/pseuds/cheripurin
Summary: What happens when a vampire gets captured by a wizard who enjoys seeing him suffer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoy the fic.  
> and if by any chance, anyone who enjoys weight gain roleplays stops by, I am looking for friends to rp with so Kik me (thefattening)

“Time to wake up, Dominic.”  
The voice was soft and tender, nearly a whisper, yet still enough to wake Dominic up. As he fluttered his eyelids open, a warm ray of sunshine fell upon his face, "Where am I.." he thought as his pale blue eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. His body felt strange and uncomfortable, his back pressed against the wooden back-rest of a chair he's been sitting on. Once his eyes were done looking around, he fell on a familiar looking silhouette standing in front of him. 

Jonathan.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty. Who knew you could be passed out for a few days straight, huh." His voice was deep, emotionless. And truly that's how Jonathan was.. lacking emotion, yet he could still be so mesmerising. Approaching the vampire slowly, the wizard pulled out his wand— keeping it extended out as it reached Dominic's belly.   
"You know, I must say it surely was entertaining to practice some.. spells on you while you were out. But certainly it will be even better doing so while you're present." He chuckled darkly, his lips settling into a smirk.

"What spells? What have you done?!" The vampire's voice got louder as the wand hit his abdomen. Wiggling in his seat, when he soon realised his hands have been tied up behind the chair. "You foul man."

A mistake. A terrible mistake.  
"Maybe you should think twice before letting insult leave your pretty little mouth, Dom." Jonathan quietly whispered a spell, locking his gaze with the vampire as he smiled wickedly. Soon enough, after the spell was cast, Dominic's stomach expanded, making him gasp at the action.

It pushed against the waistline on his pants, spilled over the edges and became tight around his navel. It wasn't comfortable, to say the least.  
"Why would you.." he whispered to the man near him.

"Oh, Dominic, I just like to play. And you are such an easy puppet. So vulnerable and pretty. I merely thought you'd be so much prettier if you were bigger." Jonathan walked behind the black haired vampire and leaned down to his ear.  
"And was I right.." he muttered proudly. "And trust me, this is only the beginning, my dear."

Dominic closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You're a wicked, evil being." He uttered lowly. 

The wizard couldn't help, but chuckle at the words. Oh, he knew. He knew how wicked he was.  
"Hm, is that so? Seems like you didn't understand the first time, did you." he said, casting the same spell as before, watching Dominic's belly pop off the button on his pants and spill over his thighs. God, it was a beautiful sight.

Seeing the vampire's pale, fleshy stomach become so round and pudgy, truly made him ecstatic. Slowly, a cold hand crept up and settled on Dominic's belly, pressing around his belly button. It looked so pink and painful.

And truly it was. Despite how badly he tried, Dominic soon let out a moan when Jonathan pressed against his belly. "S..Stop it.." he barely made the words come out.

The blonde wizard gave it one last press before letting go, walking over to his side. Dom had never been in so much pain, panting and doing his best to steady his breathing. Soon, he felt a hand nestle in his hair, stroking through. 

His hands were untied with a spell, his body leaning against Jonathan, who was still brushing his hair. "Be a good boy, Dom. Don't make me hurt you more." He spoke softly, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and helping him stand up, leading him to a queen sized bed. 

Jonathan sat down first, pressing his back against the backboard then pulling Dominic to lay between his legs. 

The vampire knew there was no way out for him, he just clung onto Jonathan and hid his face. 

"You're my fat boy now. Forever and ever."

Dominic nodded and looked up at the blonde. He'd just have to get used to this. And truth be told, to a certain degree, he enjoyed it. But the pain from his belly being stretched to ,what to seemed to be, its limits made him unable to speak. Soon he simply took Jonathan's hand and placed it onto his underbelly, moving slowly as he let another pained moan out. "Yes.. please.." God, it felt good. 

The wizard moved his hands all over Dominic's bloated belly, jiggling and rubbing it while listening to all the moans that left the vampire's lips. "I can't wait to make you even bigger, Dom.. So big, so bloated.. You'll rip through every single clothing item you own. You'll make Master so happy."

Hearing those words, Dominic's heart skipped a beat. 

Master. 

"Master, I'm yours.."


	2. Bad boys get punished

It has been six months since Jonathan claimed Dominic as his little pet. Six months of Dom being praised when he was good and punished when he was bad. As much as he tried, the disobedience was still lingering and he couldn't help it. Unfortunately, for him, that meant more weight being placed on him by the wizard. 

His once tiny 150 pounds frame was destroyed and ruined by more than 100 pounds of pure fat, strategically mostly located on his waist.

Today wasn't a good day to upset Jonathan. The vampire wouldn't let himself be touched or anything of that sort. He'd push the blonde away, but before he knew Jonathan was greatly upset by this behaviour.

"You think you can just do what you want without any consequences, do you? I've been too soft on you then, I suppose." He stated firmly, looking at the fat vampire who was sat on the floor by him. "Dominic, Dominic.. I hope you know what a mistake you've done this time."

This wasn't the spell that Dominic knew by heart now. This was new. Similar, but new. After being tossed on the bed, Jonathan laughed. "Enjoy your week of suffering, you pig."

A week.  
The vampire gulped as he watched his master leave the master bedroom, locking the door behind him. Soon, it began. The pain of his belly stretching, his clothes becoming even tighter than they originally were. New stretchmarks being formed. That night, Dominic cried himself to sleep.

The next morning when he awoke from his sleep, his shirt has already ripped under the pressure of his newly fat body, his boxers barely holding together by seams. He felt gross, lonely. It would truly be a week of suffering.

Once those seven days of pain and expanding passed, the door unlocked when Jonathan returned to the room, holding a scale in his arms. His dark eyes scanned over Dominic's new form, chuckling to himself.  
"I knew this spell would come in handy with a disobedient pet like you. Come on, fatty, time to weigh you."

"I... -huff- can't.." There was no way in hell Dom would be getting up from that bed any time soon. "Too fat." And sure, he was. His body was weighing him down against the bed. And Jonathan had to come help him get up and onto the scale.

370 pounds.  
"Won't you look at that. You've doubled in size, Dominic. Aren't you proud? Proud of being so fat, you can barely move yourself." The wizard moved behind the other, wrapping his arms around his large middle and jiggling his belly, kissing the back of his neck. "You're making me so happy. Getting so fat for me. My pretty fat pet." He murmured into his neck.

Dominic let out a small gasp, leaning into his Master behind him. "I will be your good boy. I won't disobey again." He whispered.

"Oh, Dom, my sweet naive Dom. I will still make you as fat as my heart pleases." He laughed. "I could just double your weight this instant. How would you like that? You'd be so fat, you wouldn't be even able to lift a finger."

The vampire's eyes closed as he took a deep breath. He knew Jonathan could and would do that if he wanted. And Dominic would just give in. "Please, Master.." He didn't know what he begged for, he just did. Whether he would end up a big, fat mess, was unknown to him.

"You like it, don't you? Getting fat for me. You like me playing with your obese gut. So desperate to be touched, aren't you?" Dom could just nod. He loved.. He loved it all. Maybe he was even disobeying his master just to get fatter. To be so huge, he'd not fit into a room. 

Dominic was his toy. His pet. And Jonathan knew how loyal he was.  
"Do your worst to me. I'm yours."

Those words were like heaven to the wizard's ears. "Let's get you back to your bed first, before I play with you." He walked the fat man back to the bed, having him sit down with his back against the backboard. "I cannot wait to see you so huge." It was almost loving. And Dominic could only look at his master so sadly and lovingly.

Before the spell was cast, the blonde leaned over and placed a small kiss on the vampire's forehead, as well as grabbing his hand. Uttering the spell and moving his wand towards Dominic, he locked his gaze with him.

Soon, the room was filled with the sound of Dominic's belly ripping through clothing. A thread by thread. His belly doubling in size, making him moan and sweat. He felt it all. He felt every single inch, every single stretchmark. His chin getting fatter, his thighs rubbing more against each other. Rolls and rolls of his belly plopping over his legs. A true pig.

The vampire squeezed his master's hand, while the other stroked his hair back, comforting him through the pain. "You're so good, Dom. So amazing." He whispered before sitting down next to him. "My beautiful fat boy."

The black haired vampire lifted his head, looking right at the blonde near him. He looked so exhausted and he had every right to be. "Master..."

Just hearing that was ecstacy. He was so obsessed with the vampire.  
Jonathan pressed a finger on Dominic's lips, tracing them before actually kissing him as deep as physically possible. This was the first time, he has shown this kind of affection towards him. Once they both pulled away, Jonathan ran his hand down to his pet's belly.

"Relax, I will take care of you."  
He always did. And Dominic knew this time wouldn't be different.

Jonathan moved away, getting between Dominic's fat thighs and nestling there before he began to plant little kisses and bites all over his oversized body. The pet soon pulled him even closer, more towards just his belly. It ached for touch. Jonathan's touch.  
"I can't believe you're mine."


End file.
